Love Square
by pumpkinpurin
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan terhadap Lee Sungmin, teman bertengkarnya. Lee Sungmin menyukai Choi Siwon, murid baru tampan yang ternyata adalah teman masa kecil Kyuhyun. Choi Siwon tergila-gila kepada Hangeng, guru bahasa China sekaligus sepupu Sungmin. Hangeng hanya menyayangi anaknya, Mei Lin, yang ditinggal pergi mantan istrinya, sulit baginya untuk mencintai seseorang lagi.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sungmin**

"Kelinci pink bodoh!"

"Maniak game culun!"

"Apa? Pergi dari jalanku, kenapa, sih?"

"Kau dulu yang minggir!"

Ini masih pagi dan kita mulai lagi! Kenapa sih, Cho Kyuhyun selalu yang paling pertama menghancurkan mood-ku setiap hari? Lihat, dia tidak mau beranjak dari pintu kelas. Dia ingin keluar, sedangkan aku ingin masuk. Dan kita bertengkar tentang siapa yang harus mengalah agar salah satu dari kami bisa bergerak duluan. Tapi selama aku masih hidup, aku tidak akan melakukannya!

"Yah, kelinci bau! Minggir, sih!"

"Oh, tidak bisa! Kau duluan yang mengalah!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Aku juga!"

Kupijat dahiku yang mulai pusing dan membasahi bibirku.

"Bagaimana kalau begini, kita miringkan badan kita dan berjalan menyamping jadi tidak perlu ada salah satu dari kita yang harus mengalah?" Aku menyarankan.

Dia memandangku dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Kuhela nafasku panjang, "Atau kita akan terjebak seperti ini sampai guru kita datang."

Dia juga menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar. Kulakukan hal yang sama dan berjalan masuk. Sebenarnya itu simple, tp lumayan menyebalkan, 'kan? Ya, itulah Cho Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan.

Aku duduk di kursi yang biasa kutempati dan melihat sebuah tas di atas meja yang ada di sebelahku, tas milik Kyuhyun. Kudenguskan nafasku dan kutendang mejanya.

Seperti biasa, belum ada siapapun di kelas. Aku memang selalu datang kedua, yang pertama tentu saja si Culun itu!

Sekolahku adalah sekolah khusus anak laki-laki. Kami mempunyai dua gedung asrama yang besar untuk para murid yang rumahnya memang di luar jangkauan, seperti diriku dan si Kyuhyun. Satu kamar biasanya ditempati oleh dua murid. Teman sekamarku adalah Park Jungsu, atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk, makhluk mulia yang pernah ada di dunia ini saking baiknya. Guru-guru yang rumahnya jauh juga mempunyai satu gedung asrama berukuran sedang. Tetapi gedung itu tidak seperti asrama murid, asrama guru letaknya lumayan jauh dari lingkungan sekolah, waktu yang ditempuh dari sekolah sekitar 15 menit. Sekolahku adalah salah satu sekolah terbesar di Korea, dipenuhi oleh pemuda-pemuda kaya dan pintar dari seluruh penjuru negara. Sebuah kehormatan untuk bisa diterima di sini.

Aku menguap dan melihat jamku. Masih ada sekitar 30 menit sebelum sekolah dimulai. Mungkin aku akan tidur sebentar.

###

"Sungmin, Sungmin!"

Kubuka kelopak mataku dan kulihat Leeteuk di hadapanku.

"Ada apa, Teukie?" Kutanya dia sambil menguap.

Dia memberikan senyum berlesung pipinya, "Kelas akan dimulai dalam 5 menit. Kenapa kau tidur? Apa kau masih mengantuk?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku, "Tidak. Kelas ini sangat sepi saat aku sampai, jadi aku tidur dulu sebentar."

"Aku mengerti. Cuci muka dulu sana, pasti kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Aku mengangguk dan berdiri.

Kudengar Kyuhyun bergumam, "Tukang tidur."

Jadi, kubalas dia, "Jelek."

Aku berjalan menuju toilet dan kucuci mukaku. Dinginnya air benar-benar membuatku bangun. Tetapi, saat kuangkat tanganku untuk mengambil tissue, oh-oh, tidak ada di sana.

"Sial! Mana tissue-nya?" Aku bergumam. Kutepuk-tepuk seluruh dinding sambil menutup mata, tapi tetap saja tidak kutemukan.

"Tissue-nya habis. Ini, pakai handukku saja."

Kuangkat tanganku dan kuambil benda yang empuk itu di tanganku, "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Jawab suara yang sama.

Kukeringkan muka basahku dan saat kubuka mataku, kutemukan sebuah senyum berlesung pipi dari seorang murid tampan di hadapanku. Rasanya air liurku menetes.

"Uhh…" Aku memulai, "Terima kasih lagi. Dan…dan…aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau murid baru?"

Dia mengambil kembali handuknya dan mengangguk, "Ya, aku murid baru di sini."

"Ah, iya, iya." Aku mengangguk, "Namaku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin."

Dia membungkuk sedikit dan menjawab, "Siwon. Choi Siwon. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu."

Aku mengangguk dan sesaat teringat sesuatu. Kucek jamku dan kusadari aku sudah telat.

"Astaga! Kelasku! Aku harus pergi, Siwon! Sampai jumpa!"

Aku berlari sepanjang koridor sampai kelasku. Kubanting pintunya dan melihat Hangeng Hyung, sepupuku sekaligus guru bahasa China-ku, di depan kelas.

"Maafkan aku, Geng Hyu…eh, maksudku, Pak Han…"

Dia mengerenyitkan dahinya dan menanyaiku, "Dari mana kau, Lee Sungmin? Kelas sudah dimulai 5 menit yang lalu."

Aku membungkuk lagi, "Maaf, Pak Han, aku mendapat sedikit masalah di toilet tadi. Hmm, tidak ada tissue…"

Seluruh kelas meledak dalam tawa, begitu juga Hangeng Hyung.

"Baiklah, Sungmin, kutoleransi untuk yang satu itu. Kembalilah ke kursimu."

Aku tersenyum dengan canggung dan kembali ke kursiku.

Lagi-lagi si Kyuhyun mengejekku, "Babo."

Kubalas saja dia dengan bahasa Jepang, "Baka!"

###

Pada waktu makan siang, aku berjalan sendiri ke kantin karena Leeteuk ingin mengunjungi pacarnya yang sakit, Kangin, di asramanya. Kuhela nafasku dengan menyedihkan dan mengambil sebuah nampan sebelum bergabung ke antrian.

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat sesorang familier dengan figur tinggi di depanku. Kutepuk pundaknya.

"Hey, Siwon!" Kusapa dia.

Dia memutar tubuhnya dan memberiku senyum berlesung pipinya yang menawan (di mataku dia lebih menawan dari pada Leeteuk), "Hey, Sungmin. Kita bertemu lagi."

"Bagaimana kelasmu?"

"Kelasku menyenangkan." Dia menjawab, "Semua orang sangat ramah. Aku menyukainya."

"Baguslah! Aku senang kau betah di sini."

Dan sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalaku, menghancurkan suasana indah itu.

**JDUGG!**

"Aaagh!" Aku berteriak, memegang kepalaku.

"Maju, Kelinci bau! Kau menghalangi antriannya."

Gah! Aku tahu itu suara siapa!

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! Bisa-bisanya kau memukul kepala berhargaku dengan…" Kulihat dulu apa yang dia gunakan, "nampan…? Yah! Itu sakit tahu, dasar culun!"

Dia membenarkan kacamatanya dan memeletkan lidahnya padaku, "Bleh! Apa peduliku?"

"Cho Kyuhyun…?"

Kupandangi Siwon dengan kaget, "Ha?"

Kyuhyun melihatnya juga, "Ya, itu namaku, kenapa?"

Siwon tersenyum dengan lebar, "Cho Kyuhyun? Ini benar kau?"

Ha? Sebentar dulu! Siwon kenal si Culun bodoh itu?

Kyuhyun memandanginya dengan curiga dan menjawab, "Iya, itu namaku. Aku sudah bilang, 'kan?"

"Yah! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Siwon menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Sebentar! Siwon betulan kenal si Kyuhyun?

"Hmm…?"

Aku melihat Kyuhyun, tidak percaya. Laki-laki dengan aura pangeran, Choi Siwon, kenal si Bodoh Culun berkacamata, Cho Kyuhyun?

"Yah! Ini aku Siwon! Choi Siwon! Ingat tidak?"

Kyuhyun memandangi langit-langit sebentar sebelum menjentikkan jarinya, wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Choi Siwon? Siwon? Wah! Lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Bagus sekali. Benar-benar bagus sekali, ya. Mereka mengibrol dengan gembira sementara aku dianggap tidak ada di sini. Bagus!

"Oh, Kyuhyun, jadi kau temannya Sungmin juga?"

Mendengar namaku disebutkan dalam satu kalimat dengan si Culun, aku memberengut padanya, "Ehh? Teman?"

Kyuhyun melihatku dengan jijik, aku pun sama saja.

"Bukan!" Kita jawab berbarengan. Kyuhyun mendapat delikkan dari mataku.

"Apa yang akan membuatku menjadi temanmu, hah?" Dia mendesis.

"Hah? Temannya? Dia? Si Culun berkacamata? Kau pasti bercanda, Siwon! Namaku dan nama si Culun itu tidak akan pernah ada dalam satu kalimat, tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah, selamanya!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kyuhyun**

Sebenarnya, ini waktu makan siang, itulah kenapa aku berjalan menuju kantin. Saat aku berjalan menuju salah satu stand, aku melihat dia, si Kelinci bau itu, mengobrol dengan riangnya dengan seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam. Aku ingin meninju laki-laki tinggi itu rasanya. Sebentar, apa? Apa aku cemburu? Naaaah, bahkan dalam mimpi si Kelinci bau pun tidak akan pernah!

Lalu, aku dekati mereka, mengambil nampan dan membantingnya tepat di atas kepala Kelinci bau itu.

**JDUGG!**

"Aaagh!" Dia berteriak dan memegang kepalanya dengan kesakitan.

Eh? Apa aku memukulnya terlalu keras ya? Ayolah, apa pedulimu, Kyuhyun?

"Maju, Kelinci bau! Kau menghalangi antriannya." Kuhardik dia.

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! Bisa-bisanya kau memukul kepala berhargaku dengan…" Dia lalu melihat tanganku, "nampan…? Yah! Itu sakit tahu, dasar culun!"

Kuleletkan lidahku, "Bleh! Apa peduliku?"

"Cho Kyuhyun…?" Murid berambut hitam itu memanggilku. Apa aku mengenalnya, ya?

"Ya, itu namaku, kenapa?"

Dia tersenyum lebar, "Cho Kyuhyun? Ini benar kau?"

Oke…siapa orang ini sebenarnya?

Kulihat dia dengan curiga, "Iya, itu namaku. Aku sudah bilang, 'kan?"

"Yah! Sudah lama tidak bertemu!" Dia menepuk pundakku pelan.

Eh? Tunggu sebentar…

"Hmm…?"

"Yah! Ini aku Siwon! Choi Siwon! Ingat tidak?"

Choi…Siwon…? Teman kecilku…? Benarkah?

"Choi Siwon? Siwon? Wah! Lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Wow, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Siwon. 7 tahun? 8? Tidak yakin aku.

Dan kami mulai mengobrol dengan santainya, melupakan si Kelinci bau di belakang. Aku berani taruhan dia pasti lagi cemberut.

"Oh, Kyuhyun, jadi kau temannya Sungmin juga?" tanya Siwon, dengan sukses hampir membuat mataku copot saking lebarnya aku membelalak.

"Bukan!" Kita jawab berbarengan.

"Apa yang akan membuatku menjadi temanmu, hah?" Aku sentak dia.

"Hah? Temannya? Dia? Si Culun berkacamata? Kau pasti bercanda, Siwon! Namaku dan nama si Culun itu tidak akan pernah ada dalam satu kalimat, tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah, selamanya!" Sungmin membalasku sama sengitnya.

Ow…apa itu? Sesuatu menusuk hatiku.

Oke, lupakan saja. Aku mendelik pada si Sungmin, tetapi tidak membalas bentakannya, untuk apa? Membuang-buang energi saja. Kualihkan pandanganku ke Siwon lagi.

"Eh? Kalian bukan teman? Tapi, aku pikir…" Siwon memulai, kudelikkan mataku padanya sampai dia berhenti, "Oke, pasti ada yang tidak aku ketahui di antara kalian. Tapi, jangan seperti ini, oke? Aku merasa seperti ada di tengah-tengah perang. Bisakah kita makan siang bersama?"

Kuhela nafasku dan mengangguk, "Hanya karena aku teman baikmu, oke, Siwon?"

Kelinci bau itu membuat suara dengan lidahnya dan menedesis, "Teman baik? Ha, pintar melawak dia!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Kelinci bau!"

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu, Maniak Game culun!"

"Oke, teman-teman, stop…" Siwon menghela nafas panjang.

Kuurungkan niatku untuk membalas perkataan Sungmin dan menghardiknya, "Hanya karena Siwon teman baikku, Kelinci bau! Hanya karena itu, ingat!"

Sungmin membuang mukanya dan membayar makanannya.

###

Aku benar-benar menganggapnya tidak ada di antara kami waktu kami makan siang. Setiap kali dia mulai berbicara, itu giliranku untuk diam dan menyuap makananku lagi. Saat ada kesempatan, kupotong dia dan mendominasi percakapan lagi. Dan kulihat lagi dia cemberut dari ujung mataku. Dan tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin menciumnya…menciumnya? Eh, tidak mungkin! Dia bukan tipeku, cuih! Iya, 'kan?

"Jadi, Kyuhyun, kau satu kelas dengan Sungmin?" Siwon bertanya.

"Iya…bahkan kursinya di sebelahku." Kuakui dengan terpaksa, sebenarnya aku tidak mau membawa dia dalam percakapan ini kalau bukan karena Siwon.

"Tidak berarti aku suka, oke?" Sungmin berkata dengan sinis dan membunuh makanannya dengan garpunya (kalau saja makanan punya nyawa…).

Kuputar mataku, "Aku tidak pernah berbicara sepeerti itu, Bodoh! Jadi, Siwon, sekarang kau tinggal di mana?"

Siwon menggigit sendoknya dan memberengut, "Sebenarnya aku ingin tinggal di asrama murid, tapi para guru belum memutuskan di mana aku akan ditempatkan."

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di kamarku saja? Aku tidak mempunyai teman sekamar, kok."

Muka Siwon berseri-seri dan dia mengangguk, "Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan berbicara kepada sekolah tentang hal ini agar beliau tidak perlu lagi mencarikan kamar untukku."

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bersama-sama lagi!"

Saat kupalingkan wajahku, entah mengapa aku tidak menemukan si Kelinci bau.

"Eh? Ke mana Sungmin?" Siwon bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia telah kembali ke kelas, waktu istirahat memang sudah hampir selesai."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi setelah sekolah nanti, ya?"

Kuanggukan kepalaku dan berpisah dengan teman lamaku.

Saat aku berjalan di koridor, tiba-tiba seseorang menabrakku.

"Maaf!" Dia berseru.

Saat kutengadahkan mukaku, ternyata itu Sungmin.

"Yah!" Kubentak dia, "Apa kau tidak punya mata?"

Dia memberengut, "Aku sudah bilang maaf, Culun!"

Kuhela nafasku dengan jengkel dan menepuk-nepuk celanaku yang berdebu, "Kenapa kau pergi dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu?"

"Apa?"

"Ya, tadi di kantin. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?"

Dia memutar matanya dengan penuh sindiran, "Kau dan Siwon sedang berada di dunia kalian sendiri dan mengacuhkanku. Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?"

Entah mengapa aku mendengar sedikit rasa tersinggung di dalamnya.

"Maaf…" Kataku pelan.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku dengan mata membulat, "Kau bilang apa?"

Uh…mungkin aku berbicara terlalu keras sampai dia mendengarnya.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku tandas.

"Tidak, tidak! Kau bilang apa barusan? Kau bilang 'Maaf', 'kan?" Kata Sungmin, ada tanda-tanda kesenangan di dalamya.

"Aku bilang, 'Tidak ada!', Kelinci bodoh! Sekarang menjauhlah!" Kudorong pundaknya dan jalan menjauh.

Dia mengikutiku dengan seringai yang sangat sangat lebar di wajah bodohnya.

"Ahahaha! Aku mengetahuinya, Kyuhyun! Kau bilang 'Maaf' kepadaku tadi!"

Kuhentikan langkahku dan menyentaknya walaupun wajahku terbakar, "Aku tidak bilang apa-apa!"

"Iya, tadi kau bilang!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Agh! Terserah kau sajalah!"

"Whoaaa! Seorang Cho Kyuhyun bilang 'Maaf' kepadaku! Apa hujan batu akan turun hari ini, ya?"

Kuacuhkan saja dia dan mulai menghentakkan kakiku lagi.

Tapi, dia sebenarnya ingin aku mati atau apa, sih? Dia terus menyanyikan lagu, "Cho Kyuhyun bilang 'Maaf' padaku~ Dia bilang 'Maaf' tapi tidak mau mengakuinya~ lalala~" dengan nada tidak beraturan yang membuat kepalaku pusing.

Kusentak saja dia, "Diam! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bilang 'Maaf'? Itu 'kan bukan masalah besar!"

Tawanya meledak keras, "Tidak! Hal itu sangat langka, kau tahu? Ah, sayang aku tidak merekamnya tadi!"

AGH! KELINCI BAU BODOH! #$%*!

**A/N**:

Ya ampun kok jadinya pendek amat yah...?

haha, mungkin karena faktor translate kali yah?

baiklah, aku harap para pembaca seneng hihi~

Oke, aku ga nyangka ternyata lumayan banyak cinta (baca: review) yg aku dapet dari chapter pertama. senangnya!

oh ya, kalo ga keberatan aku lebih milih dipanggil Key, soalnya dipanggil 'thor' tuh rasanya..mm...gimana gitchuuu~ #eaaaa

Aku baru tau kalo bales review itu rata2 di chapter selanjutnya hahahaha! dan ada beberapa yg aku bales ke PM astaga...maklum newbie ya teman2 hahaha...

**Review Reply**:

**ayachi casey**: makasih yah atas reviewnya! senangnya kamu suka ff-ku ^^

**Jung Ha Ri**: bener bgt! aku author di AFF dgn username purinpurin. tp itu dulu sebelum AFF being a bitch dan aku jadi ga bisa buka accountku itu. tapi sekarang aku punya account baru dgn username cheesekey. mind visiting me later maybe...? :3

**FannyHan**: iya eonnie~ akhirnya bisa post hihi. syukur bgt lumayan bnyk yg meripiu hehe. iya eonnie nih chapter 2nya meluncu haha. makasih ya eonnie udh encourage aku buat ngepost disini ^^

**ChoHuiChan**: mrk di sini kaya old married couple yah? ahaha branteeeem mulu. yeaaap, inilah chapter 2. makasih mau nunggu ^^

**Dongdonghae**: ayeee ada sihan shipper...sihan shipper menurun drastis nowadays! senangnya masih ada yang setia hihi. pasti sihannya ada kok hha. krn aku pun sihan shipper ^^

**Reeiini**: iya sihan lg~ tapi belum nampak hihi sabar yaaaa :D

**Choi sila**: makasih! pasti tetap menulis kok hihi!

**Annie pumpkins**: iya dengan username purinpurin dulu. tapi berhubung itu account error aku bikin account baru lg dgn username cheesekey. hehe. udah pernah baca ya? :D

**Okay~**

itulah ripiu reply yg selesai ditulis hihi~ keep reading, guys...*puppy eyes*

Oh ya, BIG THANKS for my Eonnie, **FannyHan** that had encouraged me to translate this fanfiction and post it here. if there's any of you haven't read her FF i suggest you to visit her profile and read what she's written. My favorite is **Love Via Interview**. She's a good writer ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Siwon**

Aku baru saja akan pergi menuju kelasku setelah berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor yang berlawanan dengan Kyuhyun. Karena masih ada sedikit waktu sebelum kelasku dimulai, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet dulu. Kucuci tanganku dan kukeringkan. Dan saat aku melangkah keluar dari toilet, tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf!" Kudengar suara lembut itu.

Sosok itu sedang memungut buku-buku bahasa China-nya yang terjatuh. Rambutnya menjuntai di wajahnya, menyembunyikan mata berwarna cokelat tua di belakangnya. Kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Dan saat aku ikut berjongkok untuk membantunya, dia mengangkat wajahnya ke arahku, melihat tepat ke dalam mataku, pada saat itulah aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya bumi berhenti berputar.

Mungkin dia adalah makhluk paling indah yang pernah aku temui. Bibirnya tipis tapi cukup untuk membuatku ingin menciumnya. Tatapannya yang lembut dan dalam sanggup membuatku terpaku di posisiku, tanganku yang sedang mengangkat bukunya di udara terhenti. Figurnya ramping, tapi proporsional. Dan aku rasa tubuhnya akan terasa sangat pas di dalam dekapanku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya suara lembutnya padaku.

"Uhm…" Sangat sulit untuk menemukan suaraku di hadapan makhluk indah ini, "I-iya…Aku baik-baik saja."

Lalu, dia memberikan senyum hangatnya padaku, "Syukurlah. Umm, bisa tolong kembalikan bukuku? Aku harus cepat pergi ke kelasku."

Kulihat buku di tanganku dan kukembalikan dengan gugup. Dia mengangguk dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'Terima kasih' dan jalan menjauh.

Aku masih berdiri tak bergerak di tempatku saat kuingat sesuatu.

"Siapa namamu…?"

Tapi dia telah menghilang dari pandanganku.

Kulanjutkan perjalananku menuju kelas dengan otak kosong, lalu kuhempaskan tubuhku ke atas kursiku.

Siapa dia? Apa dia juga murid? Tapi dia tidak memakai seragam yang sama denganku. Apa dia seorang guru? Tapi dia terlihat teralu muda untuk menjadi seorang guru. Dia memiliki aksen dalam perkataannya, apakah dia orang asing? Apa mungkin dia dari China melihat buku-buku yang dibawanya?

Dan tiba-tiba hatiku mencelos. Kalau dia memang benar orang China, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi? Dalam waktu singkat aku mulai merasa panik dan mulai menggigit jariku.

"Siwon!"

"Hah?" Aku menjawab teman sekelasku, Kibum, tanpa sadar.

"Kau terlihat melamun." Dia tersenyum.

"Ma-maaf, Kibum. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi, kau bilang apa?"

Dia menghela nafasnya dan memberiku sehelai kertas, "Ini, Kepala Sekolah bilang kau harus menuliskan nama orang yang akan menjadi teman sekamarmu nanti, jadi beliau bisa mengaturnya untukmu."

Kuanggukan kepalaku dan menulis nama Kyuhyun. Lalu kuberikan kembali kertas itu kepada Kibum.

"Kyuhyun?" Kibum bertanya, "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Begitulah, kami teman waktu kecil. Kenapa?"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Yang aku tahu dia orang yang pendiam. Dia hanya mulai berdebat dengan Sungmin, selain dengannya Kyuhyun sangat pendiam."

"Hanya dengan Sungmin?" Kutanya lagi.

Kibum mengangguk dan keluar dari kelas. Kurasakan bibirku tertarik ke atas. Apa Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin?

Dan untuk sementara waktu, aku melupakan lelaki yang tadi kutemui itu.

###

Sepulang sekolah, seperti yang aku dan Kyuhyun janjikan, kami bertemu di gerbang sekolah.

"Yah! Kyuhyun!" Kupanggil namanya.

"Yo?"

Kupukul kepalanya dan kudengar ernangan darinya, "Argh! Pukulan itu untuk apa, Siwon?"

Kukalungkan lenganku di lehernya, "Kau menyukainya, ya?"

Dia mengerutkan dahinya, "Siapa?"

Kekembangkan bibirku menjadi senyum jahil, "Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun hampir tersedak karenanya, "Apa? Tidak!"

"Bohong! Kata temanku, kau adalah anak yang pendiam. Tapi kau mulai berdebat hanya dengan Sungmin!"

"Itu tidak berarti aku menyukainya, Babo! Aku hanya merasa kalau dia itu menyebalkan dan menyenangkan untuk mengejeknya!"

"Ha! Seperti kau tidak menyebalkan saja, Cho Kyuhyun Culun!"

Saat kami memalingkan wajah kami, kulihat Sungmin yang sedang cemberut dengan dua murid lain di sampingnya.

"Minnie! Menghina itu tidak baik!" Salah satu dari dua murid itu berkata sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tertawa.

"Tapi, Leeteuk!" Sungmin merengek, "Dia selalu menghinaku juga!"

"Biarkan saja dia, Teukie. Menyenangkan melihatnya seperti itu."

Sungmin memukul dada murid yang besar itu, "Yah! Kangin! Sedang apa kau di sini? Teukie bilang kau sakit!"

Murid yang bernama Kangin itu memeluk pundak murid yang keibuan di sebelahnya, "Aku merindukannya, kau tahu?"

"Kau menciumnya setiap hari, tentu saja kau merindukannya, Kangin!" Sungmin menjawab dengan sinis dan tiba-tiba menunjuk Kyuhyun, "Dan kau! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengejekku?"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras, "Ha? Tidak mungkin! Mengejekmu itu kesenanganku! Tidak mungkin aku mengehentikannya!"

"Mati saja kau, Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau tidak bisa belajar menjadi baik seperti Siwon?"

Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa dan memberengut.

Tiba-tiba, Sungmin melambaikan tangannya kepada seseorang di belakang kami, sambil berteriak, "Hangeng Hyung!"

Kuputar wajahku dan sekali lagi, dunia berhenti.

Dia orang yang kutabrak sebelumnya. Dia memeluk buku-bukunya dengan satu tangannya dan balik melambai kepada Sungmin dengan tangan satunya. Dia berjalan menghampiri kami. Kulihat Leeteuk, Kangin bahkan Kyuhyun membungkuk, aku pun mengikuti mereka.

"Apa yang pernah kubilang padamu, Lee Sungmin?" Dia bertanya dengan suara lembut beraksennya, memukul pelan kepala Sungmin dengan bukunya, "Kau harus memanggilku dengan sebutan Pak Han di sekolah."

Sungmin menyeringai kepadanya, "Maaf, Hyu…eh, maksudku, Pak Han."

"Sudahlah, waktu sekolah sudah selesai jadi kau bisa memanggilku hyung lagi."

Hangeng, atau Pak Han, memalingkan wajahnya padaku, "Ah, kau...?"

Kuberikan sedikit bungkukan lagi.

"Eh? Kau sudah mengenalnya, Hyung?" Sungmin bertanya padanya.

Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Tapi tadi kita sempat berpapasan, lebih tepatnya bertabrakan, sesudah istirahat siang selesai."

"Ahh, begitu." Sungmin mengangguk-angguk, "Dia ini Siwon. Choi Siwon, lengkapnya. Dia murid baru, Hyung. Siwon, ini sepupuku dan sekaligus guru bahasa China kita, Pak Han."

"Atau kau bisa memanggilku Hyung seperti yang lainnya di luar sekolah, Siwon. Kata 'Bapak' itu terdengar sangat tua." Dia tertawa, "Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak menggunakannya jika saja bukan karena peraturan sekolah."

"Hangeng Hyung…" Aku mencoba memanggilnya dengan gugup. Dia memberikanku senyum manisnya sebagai balasan.

"Oh, Hyung!" Sungmin berseru, "Itu Mei Lin!"

Hangeng memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan kuikuti arah pandangannya. Kulihat seorang anak perempuan berlari menghampiri kami.

"Mei Lin! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Dia menitipkan buku-bukunya kepada Sungmin dan menggendong anak perempuan itu, "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menungguku?"

"Maaf, tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu cepat-cepat, Papa!"

Papa…?

Tak kudengar lagi suara-suara di sekitarku, sekali lagi hatiku mencelos.

Jadi, dia sudah menikah…?

* * *

**A/N**: Astaga, ini pendek lagi ya? Tapi tapi tapi tapi...cepet kan? Hehehe~

**MinnieGalz**: itu dong yang di mauin smuanya hahaha

**S**: moga bener jadian yaaaa haha. hmm hankyung sm siwon...hmmm jadian ga ya...? *nyebelin* hhi keep following yaa

**sayuri**: hmm bener ga ya...? *ditabok* hihi bener kok~

**Dongdonghae**: Nih sihannya udah ada-dikit- hahaha Mei Lin anak China sayangnya...maafkan haha

**Eunnida**: belum dong~ hehehe, tenang sajaaaaa, perjalanan masih panjang, dongsaeng~

**audrey musaena**: kan bully tanda cinta *hah?* haha iya nih kyu blm nydar2 amat sm prsaan cedih deeeeh hihi

**ayachi casey**: tapitapitapitapi ini udah aha lanjutannya kok (walaupun pendek juga) tapitapitapitapi ini cepet kan? yah yah yah? *puppy eyes* sihan bukan yah...? hmmm...iya dong tentunya sihan! ^o^

**YunieNie**: ini si sihan sudah ketemu~ hihi cepet kan ?

**Park gyu Ri**: begitulah, dongsaeng~ ini chappie slanjutnya sudah jadi keep following yaaah~ :D

Wah senangnya dapet banya **cinta** (Baca: ripiu)! *suara genit* *dilempar meja*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hangeng**

Kupeluk anak perempuan kesayanganku erat, "Bagaimana jika sesuatu menimpamu dalam perjalanmu ke sini tadi, Mei Lin?"

_"Sorry, Papa…"_ Mei Lin bilang dalam bahasa China.

Kuhela nafasku dan kubelai kepalanya, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, janji?"

Dia mengangguk dengan semangat. Kuturunkan dia dari gendonganku dan kuambil kembali buku-bukuku dari Sungmin. Dia menengadahkan wajah kecilnya kepada Siwon dan berkata, "Papa, aku tidak mengenal paman ini!"

Mata Siwon melebar mendengarnya. Aku berjongkok dan menepuk punggung Mei Lin, "Yah, Mei Lin! Dia seorang murid! Kau tidak boleh memanggilnya Paman, kau harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa!"

Mei Lin membelalakan matanya dengan lucu dan merengek, "Maaf, Oppa…kau sangat tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi dari Papa, kupikir kau juga guru seperti Papa…"

Siwon tersenyum dan berjongkok di hadapan Mei Lin, "Tidak apa, Mei Lin."

Mei Lin tersenyum dan memeluk lehernya, Siwon terlihat kaget dengannya.

"Eh? Hey, Mei Lin!" Aku berseru, "Kau tidak boleh seperti itu!"

"Bukan masalah, Hyung." Siwon tertawa kecil dan berdiri, menggendong Mei Lin dengan tangannya.

"Maaf, Siwon." Aku menghela nafas, "Dia memang terlalu cepat dekat dengan orang-orang."

Sebagai jawaban, Siwon hanya tertawa.

"Oh, ya. Apa kalian mau datang ke rumahku? Aku akan memasak untuk kalian semua." Kutawari murid-muridku, "Dan Kyuhyun, kenapa kau tidak ikut juga? Seperti biasa, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memeriksa lembar jawaban murid-murid."

"Yah, Hyung! Kenapa mengajak dia?" Sungmin merengek.

Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Sebenarnya aku tahu hubungan buruknya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi aku benar-benar butuh kemampuan bahasa China Kyuhyun untuk membantuku.

"Maaf, Minnie. Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuannya. Dia satu-satunnya murid yang mendapat nilai sempurna dalam ulangan bahasa China. Jadi, dia harus membantuku."

Sungmin cemberut dan melipat tangannya, matanya mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun, "Bila dia ikut, aku tidak akan. Tapi nanti antarkan nasi goreng Beijing-mu, ya Hyung?"

Aku mengangguk, "Iya, iya. Akan kubawakan nanti. Leeteuk? Kangin? Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Leeteuk membungkuk dengan sopan, "Maaf, Hyung. Tapi aku harus mengurus beruang besar di sebelahku ini. Dia sedang sakit."

"Yah, Teukie! Aku bukan beruang!" Kangin cemberut mendengar perkataan Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, hati-hati, ya? Ayo, Kyuhyun. Oh, Siwon, apa kau akan ikut?"

Murid bertubuh tegap dan tinggi itu mengangguk, "Karena aku teman sekamar Kyuhyun, kurasa aku ikut. Maaf merepotkan."

"Mei Lin, ayo sini. Aku akan menggendongmu." Aku berkata pada anakku, yang masih betah berada di dalam dekapan Siwon.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau Siwon Oppa yang menggendongku."

"Mei Lin!"

Siwon hanya tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Mei Lin tidak berat, kok."

Wajahku merona karena malu, kupelototi Mei Lin yang memainkan rambut hitam Siwon dengan polosnya.

Biasanya dia tidak pernah seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah mau digendong oleh orang yang baru kenal sebelumnya. Mei Lin, kau memalukan papa-mu.

###

"Akhirnya!" Kyuhyun meluruskan punggungnya.

Kumasukan semua kertas-kertas itu ke dalam map besar, "Terima kasih, Kyuhyun. Kau benar-benar membantuku."

Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat tua itu tersenyum, "Sama-sama, Hyung."

Aku berdiri dan melihat Mei Lin yang sedang asyik bermain dengan Siwon. Kenapa dia berlaku seperti ini? Biasanya dia tidak pernah secepat ini dekat dengan orang lain. Aku sedikit cemburu pada Siwon.

"Apa kalian lapar?" Kutanya mereka, "Ini waktunya makan malam. Aku akan memasak untuk kalian."

"Iya, Hyung. Aku lumayan lapar." Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengangguk.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya dan berpaling ke arah Siwon, "Bagaimana denganmu, Siwon? Apa kau juga ingin makan?"

Siwon mengangguk malu-malu, "Bila tidak merepotkanmu, Hyung."

"Tentu saja tidak." Aku menjawab dan berjalan menuju dapurku untuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Maaf. Aku hanya bisa menyediakan nasi goreng." Kataku kepada mereka dan meletakan piring-piring penuh dengan nasi goreng panas di atasnya.

"Tapi nasi goreng Beijing-mu berharga semangkuk penuh kaviar, Hyung!" Kyuhyun berseru, "Siwon, sekali saja kau mencoba nasi goreng Beijing buatan Hangeng Hyung, kau akan kecanduan."

Aku tertawa dan menyikut Kyuhyun, "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Kyuhyun!"

Siwon melihat sekeiling rumahku. Dan saat matanya berhenti kepadaku, dia bertanya, "Hyung, di mana istrimu? Aku ingin menyapanya."

Tubuhku membeku, sendok Kyuhyun terhenti di udara.

"Eh…Siwon…" Kyuhyun berbisik.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun." Aku potong perkataan Kyuhyun. Kupandangi Mei Lin yang sedang memakan nasi gorengnya dengan lahap di pangkuanku dan kupalingkan wajahku ke arah Siwon, "Mei Lin tidak mempunyai ibu, Siwon."

Siwon berhenti menyuap dan membungkuk dalam-dalam, "Ma-maaf, Hyung…Aku tidak mengetahuinya…"

Aku memberinya senyuman terbaikku dan mengangkat sendokku, "Ayo mulai makan sebelum makanannya jadi dingin."

###

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pulang setelah selesai makan. Setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada mereka, kugendong anak perempuanku yang sudah terlelap dan membaringkannya di kasur.

Kupandangi wajah mungilnya dan kubelai rambut halusnya. Dan kenangan itu kembali datang…

_Aku dan Fei, ibu Mei Lin, bertemu di sebuah halte bis di Shanghai. Saat itu sudah sangan larut malam dan hujan deras sedang turun. Aku lupa membawa payungku sebelum berangkat sebelumnya, padahal aku sudah menonton ramalan cuaca hari itu. Seluruh tubuhku basah karena berlari menuju halte itu tanpa perlindungan. Kurasakan tubuhku menggigil kedinginan._

_Wanita itu sedang duduk di kursi halte, sendirian, membaca buku. Dia melihat jam tangannya dan menghela nafas panjang. Aku tidak dapat memalingkan wajahku darinya. Wanita itu begitu cantik dan ramping. Bola mata dan rambutnya berwarna hitam pekat. Satu kata untuknya, sempurna._

_Tiba-tiba telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Dia berdiri dan mengangkatnya. Kulihat dia mendengarkan siapapun yang meneleponnya dalam diam. Tanpa diduga, dia membanting kembali telepon genggamnya ke dalam tasnya dan menangis tanpa suara. Dia mengembangkan payung berwarna biru langitnya yang sedari tadi ada di sampingnya dan memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat diungkapkan._

_Tiba-tiba dia memalingkan wajahnya padaku dan menghampiriku. Kurasakan wajahku memanas walaupun tubuhku dingin dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya._

_"Kau tidak membawa payung, bukan?" Dia bertanya padaku._

_Aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalaku dan dia memberiku senyum cantiknya sebagai balasan. Wanita itu meletakkan payung biru langitnya di sebelah kakiku._

_"Aku sedang tidak ingin menggunakannya. Terlalu banyak kenangan dari mantan kekasihku bersama payung itu. Silahkan pakai saja."_

_Sebelum dia melangkah terlalu jauh, kutarik tangannya._

_"Namaku Hangeng!" Seruku._

_Dia melihatku dengan kaget sebelum tawa merdunya meledak, "Namaku Fei."_

_Lalu kulepas tangannya, tidak kulepas pandanganku darinya sampai dia menghilang di bawah hujan deras._

_Dua tahun setelah pertemuan itu, entah itu takdir atau bukan, kami berdiri di hadapan altar dan pendeta, berjanji akan hidup berdampingan sampai akhir hayat. Itu adalah hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Dan dalam tahun pertama pernikahan kami, dia melahirkan Mei Lin kecil, membuat kebahagiaan kami semakin lengkap. Keluarga kami sangat sempurna, sangat indah._

_Hari itu datang dengan tanpa diduga. Seperti biasa, aku sampai di rumah kecil kami di Beijing. Hari itu adalah hari peringatan tiga tahun pernikahan kami. Aku memasuki rumah dengan Mei Lin di tangan kananku dan sebuah box kue di tangan kiriku. Tapi kutemukan rumah kami kosong. Kucari jejak-jejak kalau Fei ada, tapi yang kutemukan hanya kehampaan. Kubuka lemari baju kami dan tak dapat kutemukan baju-bajunya. Tak ada sedikit pun jejak bahwa dia pernah tinggal di rumah itu, bahkan tak ada surat atau apapun. Yang ada hanya kekosongan._

_Tapi, hilangnya payung berwarna biru langit dari tempatnya menjawab semua pertanyaan yang bercampur aduk di benakku. Dia kembali kepada mantan kekasihnya, meninggalkanku dan Mei Lin yang masih kecil._

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan merasakan air mata mengalir di pipiku. Kuusap air mataku dan kupandangi malaikat kecilku yang masih terlelap tidur.

"Biarkan saja ibumu meninggalkan kita," bisikku, "Biarkan saja orang-orang menganggap dia telah tiada. Tapi, papa tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian, Mei Lin. Papa akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya cahaya hidupku, Malaikat Kecilku…"

* * *

**A/N**: PENDEK LAGI! *bow* maafkan aku pemirsa~ aku harap ga ada yang kecewa

dan dan dan, astaga ripiunya lumayan banyak. aku cuma bisa bilang makasih banyak! tambah semangat deh!

fighting~~


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**__: Yak! Aku memutuskan untuk mengganti sudut pandangnya jadi dari author. Jadi aku bisa membuatnya lebih panjang daripada sudut pandang perkarakter. Kuharap kalian ga bingung hehe._

_MAKASIH UNTUK KALIAN YANG MERIPIU DAN MEMBACA FF INI, aku tersentuh loh, aslian! hehe, terimakasih readers muah muah!_

_Maaf ya aku ga bisa reply ripiunya satu2 hihi, kuharap kalian ga marah, *tutup muka*_

_kembali ke laptop, eh, ceritaaaa~!_

* * *

Seperti biasa, Sungmin berjalan bersama Leeteuk dan Kangin menuju gedung sekolah. Mereka berpisah di tengah jalan karena mereka memiliki kelas matematika sedangkan Sungmin memiliki kelas bahasa China.

Saat Sungmin melangkah ke dalam kelas, dia menemukan Hangeng melamun, menghadap jendela.

"Hyung…?" Sungmin memanggil saudaranya itu sekali. Tetapi, Sungmin tidak mendapat jawaban. Dia menepuk pundak Hangeng dan guru bahasa China itu terlonjak di kursinya.

"Ya Tuhan! Minnie, kau menakutiku!" Dia berseru, memegang dadanya.

Sungmin merasakan air mukanya berubah, "Aku sudah memanggilmu, Hyung, tapi kau tidak menjawabku."

"Eh, benarkah? Maaf, Minnie…" Hangeng menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sungmin melempar tasnya ke atas salah satu meja dan menendang sebuah kursi sebelum dia mendudukinya di hadapan Hangeng.

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

"Yah! Sungmin sudah bilang untuk memanggilku…"

"Hyung, ini bukan saatnya untuk berdebat soal itu!" Sungmin memotong perkataan sepupunya itu, " Katakan padaku, ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok…"

"Hyung!"

Akhirnya, Hangeng menghela nafasnya panjang dan bersandar ke kursinya, memijat-mijat dahinya. Dia terlihat kelelahan.

"Jam berapa kau tidur tadi malam, Hyung?" Sungmin bertanya kepadanya karena ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata coklat Hangeng.

"Aku tidak begitu memperhatikan, tapi mungkin sekitar jam tiga…"

"Hyung!" Sungmin menghela nafasnya, "Kau harusnya tidur lebih dari tiga jam! Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Hangeng menutup matanya dan merebahkan tengkuknya di sandaran kursi, "Kenangan itu…"

"Hyung! Kau harus melupakannya! Kenapa kau selalu mengingat wanita itu?! Apa kau masih mencintainya?!" hardik Sungmin.

"Minnie!" Hangeng menghardik sepupunya balik, menompang dagunya di tangannya, "Dengar! Aku tidak selalu mengingatnya, oke?! Aku tidak mencintainya lagi! Ini hanya karena Siwon bertanya di mana istriku tadi malam saat dia mengunjungi rumahku! Maka kenangan itu terlintas kembali di benakku. Tapi, tidak! Aku tidak akan mencintainya lagi, karena dia telah meninggalkanku, dengan anakku yang juga anaknya, dan kembali ke pelukan mantan kekasihnya!"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dengan rasa bersalah, "Maaf, Hyung…Aku terbawa emosi…Sungmin tidak bermaksud seperti itu…"

"Sudahlah, Minnie. Maafkan aku juga karena menghardikmu…"

"Tentu saja kau tidak mencintainya lagi, Hyung. Lagi pula kau punya Mei Lin. Tetapi, itu telah berlalu bertahun-tahun lalu. Kau harus mencari cinta yang baru, Hyung, mencari ibu baru untuk Mei Lin mungkin, Mei Lin membutuhkannya."

Hangeng menutup mukanya, "Aku mau. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah tidak percaya akan wanita lagi."

"Coba dengan lelaki mungkin?"

Hangeng menatap sepupu sekaligus murdinya itu dan mengangkat bahunya, "Aku…tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah memikirkannya. Lagi pula, cinta tidak semudah itu, Minnie. Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing apakah yang akan jadi pasanganku itu seorang lelaki atau perempuan. Aku juga tidak menentang adanya hubungan gay. Tapi masalahnya adalah bisakah aku mempercayai orang itu? Bisakah aku mencintainya? Bisakah aku memberikan seluruh hatiku padanya? Bisakah dia mengurus Mei Lin? Bisakah dia mencintai Mei Lin seperti aku? Bila orang itu mencintaiku, maka dia juga harus mencintai anakku."

Sungmin mengangguk tanda mengerti. Hangeng benar. Orang itu harus mencintai dan juga dicintai, baik oleh Hangeng dan Mei Lin.

"Kau akan menemukan seseorang, Hyung, Aku yakin itu! Siapa yang tidak cinta orang yang baik dan lembut sepertimu, Hyung? Jika memang ada, maka orang itu pasti buta!"

Akhirnya Hangeng mengembangkan senyumannya, "Terima kasih, Minnie…"

"Oh, Hyung!" Sungmin menepuk tangannya, "Kupikir, aku menyukai seseorang!"

Mata Hangeng terbelalak seketika, "Benarkah?! Wah, Minnie kecilku sudah beranjak dewasa, ya?!"

Sungmin bisa merasakan bahwa pipinya memanas, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Hyung~!"

"Iya, iya!" Hangeng tertawa, "Jadi, perempuan mana yang beruntung?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan bermain dengan jarinya, "Hmm, sebenarnya dia seorang lelaki…"

"Oh, Aku mengerti. Jadi, lelaki mana yang beruntung?"

"Ehh…dia…hmmm…"

**KLAK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka oleh anak laki-laki yang baru akan Sungmin sebutkan namanya. Dan lelaki imut itu terkejut melihat Siwon di sana. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Siwon mengambil kelas bahasa China juga.

"Oh, Sungmin. Kau sudah datang." Siwon menyapaku. Lalu dia melihat Hangeng dan membungkuk, "Selamat pagi, Pak Han."

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan pipi memanas. Tanpa sengaja, Hangeng melihat wajahnya dan senyum jahil guru itu pun mengembang.

Siwon menempati tempat terdepan, di depan meja milik Hangeng. Sungmin bertekad untuk menempati bangku paling belakang di kelas itu dengan tujuan agar dia bisa memperhatikan Siwon dengan leluasa.

Saat Sungmin berjalan menuju bagian paling belakang dari kelas saat tiba-tiba sesuatu menyangkut di kakinya dan sebagai hasilnya Sungmin terjun bebas tanpa parasut ke atas lantai, mendarat dengan indahnya tepat di bokong montoknya.

"Aww~!" terdengar sebuah erangan. Saat Sungmin menatap ke arah sumber suara, dia menemukan Kyuhyun mencengkram pinggangnya (yang sepertinya) tertendang oleh kakiknya.

Hangeng membelalakan matanya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun sudah ada di sana saat dia sedang membicarakan masa lalunya dengan Sungmin.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Siwon bertanya kepada Hangeng yang mulai memucat, "Kau terihat pucat!"

Hangeng tidak membalasnya. Dia masih mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengantuk.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan menggusurnya keluar dari kelas secepat mungkin.

"Heh, Kelinci, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Murid berkacamata itu menghardik Sungmin. Tapi orang yang ditujukan mengabaikannya dan tetap menariknya sampai ke koridor yang sepi dan menghantamkan punggungnya ke dinding terdekat.

"Agh!" Kyuhyun berteriak, "Itu sakit, Kelinci bau! Sialan kau!"

"Apa kau mendengarnya tadi?!" Sungmin membalas berteriak, "Jawab aku, Kyuhyun!"

"Mendengar apa?!" Kyuhyun balas bertanya.

Sungmin menghela napasnya dengan lega, "Jadi, kau tidak mendengarnya? Syukurlah…"

Saat Sungmin baru saja hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun saat tiba tiba kudengar suara lelaki berkacamata itu.

"Aku mendengarnya…" Kyuhyun mengaku.

"Kau…apa?!"

"Aku mendengarnya…Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Hangeng Hyung tentag…masa lalu Hyung. Aku tidak sengaja, tapi Aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas."

Sungmin membiarkan mulutnya terbuka sampai Kyuhyun tertawa dan mendorong dagunya ke atas.

"Kyuhyun…kumohon!" Sungmin mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "Kumohon jangan beri tahu siapapun tentang ini…tidak ada yang boleh tahu!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang memohon dan memutuskan untuk sedikit menggodanya, "Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kumohon!" Sungmin berteriak, "Kumohon!"

"Tenanglah, Sungmin." Kyuhyun tertawa, "Tanpa kau memohon pun aku cukup pintar untuk tidak mengatakannya, itu bukan urusanku lagi pula. Tapi, bolehkan aku bertanya, kenapa kalian menutupinya? Bukankah perceraian itu hal yang wajar?"

Sungmin bersandar di dinding di depan Kyuhyun dan menatap langit-langit, "Hangeng Hyung menikah di usia yang terlalu muda, Kyuhyun. Dia mempunyai Mei Lin di umurnya yang 19 tahun. Itu akan berdampak buruk kepada karirnya sebagai guru."

Kyuhyun menyadari ada setitik air bening mengalir dari mata Sungmin, "Omo! Jangan menangis! Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa, aku berjanji!"

"Benarkah…?" Sungmin bertanya sambil mengusap air matanya.

Kyuhyun buru-buru mengangguk dan Sungmin pun tersenyum lagi.

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun…"

Yang Kyuhyun tahu selanjutnya adalah jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memanas. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka sebuah senyuman dari Sungmin dapat membuatnya salah tingkah seperti itu.

"Sa-sama-sama…"

**###**

Siwon berdiri di bawah guyuran air hangat dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia datang di saat yang bisa dibilang salah tadi pagi. Tapi mungkin baginya, itu sebuah jawaban yang bisa meyakinkan dirinya akan Hangeng. Ya, bukan hanya Kyuhyun, tetapi Siwon pun mendengar percakapan Hangeng dan Sungmin tadi pagi.

Siwon sungguh tidak menyangka ternyata itulah alasan dia tidak menemukan ibu Mei Lin saat dia mengunjungi rumah Hangeng. Siwon tidak menyangka guru bahasa China yang penuh kelembutan itu memiliki masa lalu pahit dan sudah tersakiti hatinya selama beberapa waktu. Hangeng bekerja sebagai guru dan mengurus Mei Lin di saat yang bersamaan, itu membuat Siwon semakin yakin akan pilihannya untuk mencintai Hangeng.

Bukan hanya itu, dia berharap Kyuhyun cukup pintar untuk menutup mulutnya. Siwon yakin Hangeng tidak ingin siapa pun mencemohnya atau mengasihaninya.

Siwon menengadahkan wajahnya, membiarkan air hangat jatuh di mukanya. Setelah mematikan shower, Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan mengenakan bajunya.

Siwon menghapus embun yang menempel di cermin dan menatap bayangannya sendiri. Dan Siwon sadar bahwa dirinya telah jatuh terlalu dalam untuk Hangeng. Tidak banyak waktu yang Siwon perlukan untuk menentukan pilihannya, dan itu jatuh kepada Hangeng.

Siwon ingin menghapus semua emosi negatif dari hati Hangeng. Kesedihan. Kelemahan. Kelelahan. Kenangan pahit. Semuanya. Siwon ingin Hangeng untuk berbagi masalah dengannya.

Siwon masih membayangkan senyuman Hangeng yang hangat serta suara beraksennya yang lembut. Untuknya, segala sesuatu tentang Hangeng tidak pernah bisa Siwon lupakan.

Dalam benak Siwon tersirat banyak pertanyaan. Akankah Hangeng menerimanya? Akankah Hangeng mempercayainya? Siwon ingin Hangeng untuk mempercayainya dan yakin bahwa Siwon akan mencintai anaknya seperti Siwon mencintai Hangeng. Siwon ingin Hangeng percayai bahwa ia sanggup menjaga keluarganya.

"Siwon?" Tiba-tiba suara Kyuhyun terdengar dari luar, "Apa aku baik-baik saja? Kau sudah 30 menit lebih di dalam!"

Siwon tersentak dari lamunannya dan buru-buru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eh! Ada apa, Siwon?!"

"Apa…?" Siwon balik bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau menangis!" Kyuhyun memberikan handuknya, "Ada apa, Siwon?"

"Ah…" Siwon mengelap air mata yang tidak ia sadari sebelumnya dan tersenyum, "Hanya teringat rumah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak percaya tapi dia tahu Siwon punya alasan pribadi yang mungkin tidak ingin dibicarakan. Maka Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Siwon dan berkata, "Aku pun merasakannya waktu pertama di sini. Aku akan mandi, oke?"

Siwon balik tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kasurnya.

###

"Kenapa kau duduk bersama kami, Kelinci?!" Kyuhyun menggeram.

"Aku juga ingin menjadi temannya Siwon! Memangnya salah?!" Sungmin cemberut dan mendelik kepada Kyuhyun.

Siwon hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat menonton yang ada di hadapannya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mulai beradu mulut lagi. Mereka hanya tidak sadar bahwa mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang berisik. Dan Siwon diam-diam merasa lega karena tak ada salah satu dari Sungmin atau Kyuhyun yang mengungkit masalah kemarin.

Tiba-tiba mata Siwon menangkap seseorang yang familier berlari masuk ke dalam kantin dan mulai meloncat-loncat karena terhalan oleh orang-orang yang mengantri di depan salah satu stand.

Siwon mendekatinya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tentang ke mana dia akan pergi.

"Hyu…maksudku, Pak Han…"

"Oh, halo Siwon!" Dia menyapa Siwon dan kembali meloncat-loncat.

Siwon hanya bisa tertawa akan hal itu, "Apa yang akan kau beli?"

"Hmm, Aku ingin membeli paket beef teriyaki dan susu kotak. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa untuk memasak makan siang Mei Lin, aduuuh!"

"Tunggu sebentar." Siwon menyelusup ke antara kerumunan murid-murid itu dan keluar dengan apa yang Hangeng akan pesan sebelumnya.

"Cih…" Hangeng memanyunkan bibirnya, "Inilah mengapa aku iri dengan orang bertubuh tinggi sepertimu."

Siwon tetawa mendengarnya, "Di mana sekolah Mei Lin?"

"Hmm, 10 menit dari sini di sebelah kanan ada playgroup, eh, Siwon! Tunggu!" Sebelum Hangeng dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya Siwon telah berlari.

"Urus saja kelasmu, Pak Han!" Siwon berteriak dari jauh, "Aku akan mengantarnya untuk Mei Lin!"

Terdengar 'Eh, hati-hati Siwon!' dari Hangeng samar-samar.

Siwon menemukan playgroup dan segera memanggil Mei Lin dari teman-temannya yang sedang asyik bermain.

"Siwon Oppa? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Mei Lin bertanya dengan lucunya.

Siwon membelai rambut anak perempuan itu dan memberikan makanannya, "Ini, papamu tidak bisa mengantarnya karena harus bekerja. Jadi aku menggantikannya. Kau tidak marah bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Mei Lin menjawab, "Terima kasih, Oppa! Kau benar-benar baik seperti Papa!"

"Terima kasih kembali, Mei Lin." Siwon tersenyum, "Aku harus kembali ke sekolahku sekarang. Habiskan makananmu, ya."

"Tunggu, Oppa!"

"Ada ap-" Sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan pertanyaanya, Mei Lin sudah mengecupkan bibir mungilnya di pipi Siwon.

"Terima kasih, Oppa! Kunjungi kami lebih sering, ya? Dadaaaah!" Dan Mei Lin pun berlari masuk ke dalam gedung playgroupnya, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tersentuh dengan perlakuannya barusan.

**###**

"Terima kasih, Siwon." Hangeng berkata kepada murid yang sedang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Itu bukan berarti apa-apa, Hyung."

"Oh, ya, di mana teman sekamarmu itu? Aku membutuhkan bantuannya lagi."

"Kyuhyun?" Siwon berhenti sebentar untuk berpikir, "Aku yakin dia sedang main game di kamarnya. Apa kau mau aku untuk memanggilnya, Hyung?"

"Tidak apa-apakah?" Hangeng bertanya.

"Tentu saja."

Lalu Siwon pun mengeluarkan handphone-nya untuk memanggil Kyuhyun. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia menaruhnya kembali ke dalam sakunya.

"Kata Kyuhyun, dia akan berada di rumahmu sekitar 30 menit lagi, Hyung."

"Terima kasih, Siwon." Hangeng tersenyum, "Kau akan ikut atau ingin langsung pulang?"

"Aku rasa aku akan ikut, Hyung."

"Papa!" Suara Mei Lin terdengar lantang sesaat setelah Hangeng memasuki playgroupnya,

"Hai, Malaikat Kecilku! Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Mei Lin tersenyum lebar dan lompat ke pelukan ayahnya, "Sangat baik! Kami belajar matematika dan bermain game! Oh, Siwon Oppa juga tadi datang!"

"Kebetulan sekali, dia sedang di luar sekarang." Hangeng tersenyum dan menggendong anak perempuan semata wayangnya itu, "Dia akan mengunjungi kita, Mei Lin."

"Benarkah?! Asyiiiiiik~!"

"Kenapa kau sangat senang berada di sekitar Siwon, Mei Lin?"

"Karena dia sangat baik padaku! Dia sepertimu, Papa!"

Hangeng tertawa mendengar pernyataan polos anaknya itu dan segera menuju keluar.

"Oppa!" Mei Lin berteriak begitu melihat Siwon.

"Hai, Mei Lin!" Siwon tersenyum, "Kita bertemu lagi, ya?"

"Papa bilang Oppa akan main ke rumah? Benarkah?"

Siwon tertawa dan mecubit pipi Mei Lin, "Itu benar."

"Oppa, Oppa! Gendong aku, ya? Ya?"

"Mei Lin!" Hangeng menegur anaknya, "Itu tidak sopan!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Biarkan aku menggendongnya." Siwon merentangkan tangannya untuk menerima Mei Lin.

"Ta-tapi, Siwon..." Hangeng berusaha menolaknya tetapi Mei Lin sudah memberontak di pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung." Siwon meyakinkan guru bahasa China itu.

Hangeng menghela nafasnya dan memberikan Mei Lin ke pelukan Siwon, "Maaf, Siwon. Mei Lin! Kau membuat malu papamu!"

Mei Lin hanya mengembangkan senyumannya dan bergegas naik ke atas pundak Siwon dan bermain dengan rambut hitamnya.

"Oh, iya!" Mei Lin mengangkat tangannya, "Papa, apakah Papa sudah membeli telur, wortel dan nugget?"

"Aish!" Hangeng menepuk dahinya, "Aku lupa, Mei Lin..."

"Ayo kita membelinya dulu, Hyung." Siwon menyarankan, "Aku yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan secepat apa yang dia janjikan."

"Maaf, Siwon, aku merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa, Hyung." Siwon tersenyum.

Lalu mereka pun menuju supermarket yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Hangeng.

"Annyeonghaseyo." Pegawai supermarket itu menyapa mereka begitu mereka masuk. Siwon tersenyum balik kepada pegawai perempuan itu dan bergegas mengambil keranjang.

"Aku akan membawa keranjangnya." Siwon menawarkan.

"Tidak!" Hangeng mengambil keranjangnya dari tangan Siwon, "Menggendong Mei Lin saja sudah cukup merepotkanmu, Siwon. Biar aku saja yang membawa keranjangnya."

Siwon hanya tertawa dan mengambil kembali keranjangnya dari tangan Hangeng, "Membawa keduanya tidak berat, kok, Hyung. Biar aku saja."

Hangeng hanya bisa tersenyum akan kebaikan Siwon, "Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Lalu Hangeng mengambil beberapa buah wortel dan sekotak telur.

"Nugget...nugget..." Hangeng menggumam sambil melihat sekelilingnya, "Ah, itu dia."

"Baiklah. Kita butuh apa lagi, Mei Lin?"

"Itu! Sosis!" Mei Lin menunjuk sebungkus sosis di dalam freezer.

Hangeng berbalik dan melihat wajah Siwon memerah.

"Siwon, wajahmu merah! Apa kau sakit?"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Hyung. Hmm, aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah...?"

Siwon mengangguk dan mengambil sebutir tomat sebelum memutarnya di ujung jarinya, terlihat salah tingkah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar kikikan anak perempuan dari arah yang berlawanan dengan tempat mereka berada.

"Lihat! Mereka terliah begitu manis!"

"Aih, lucunya! Siapa anak perempuan itu? Anak mereka bukan, ya?"

"Lelaki yang tinggi itu begitu baik, lihat, dia bahkan membawakan keranjangnya."

"Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang baru saja menikah, bukan? Aaw~ manisnya, mereka berbelanja kebutuhan rumah tangga bersama!"

Hangeng merasakan wajahnya terbakar begitu mendengar pernyataan terakhir dari perempuan-perempuan gosip itu.

_Me-menikah?!_, Hangeng menjerit dalam hatinya, _A-apa kami terlihat seperti itu?!_

Buru-buru Hangeng mendorong punggung Siwon menuju kasir dan membayar semuanya tanpa mengambil kembaliannya.

"Ma-maaf, Siwon!" Hangeng berkata, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memalukanmu seperti itu."

"Tidak, Hyung! Itu bukan apa-apa! Aku malah menikmatinya!" Siwon buru-buru membalas.

"Eh? Menikmatinya?"

"Ma-maksudnya..." Siwon menunjuk Mei Lin, "Aku menikmati berbelanja bersama kau dan Mei Lin."

"Syukurlah." Hangeng menghembus nafas lega tanpa kecurigaan sedikit pun, "Aku senang kau tidak marah, Siwon."

Siwon tersenyum balik.

"Ayo, Siwon. Lebih cepat kita sampai, lebih baik."

**###**

Hangeng memasak dua setengah piring nasi goreng dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Setengah porsi tentu saja untuk Mei Lin.

"Aku harap kau tidak bosan dengan nasi gorengku, Siwon."

"Tentu saja tidak." Kata Siwon yang sudah mengambil sendoknya, "Seperti yang Kyuhyun bilang. Sepertinya aku sudah kecanduan nasi gorengmu."

Saat Hangeng sedang menyuapi Mei Lin, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Itu pasti Kyuhyun." Hangeng menggumam dan segera menuju pintu rumahnya.

Tetapi, wajah yang berada di hadapannya setelah itu bukanlah wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hai, Geng...lama tidak berjumpa."

"Fei..." Hangeng berseru tertahan, "Kenapa kau ada di sini...?"

* * *

_**A/N**: Jahat ga aku menggantung ceritanya kaya gitu? Hihi. Tapi panjang 'kan? 2.695 kata loh *jadi author bangga? ditabok!*_

_Hai! Ditunggu ripiunya hihi~_


	6. Chapter 6

"Aku lapaaaaaar!" Sungmin berteriak ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Sungmin! Jangan berisik!" Leeteuk menegurnya.

"Tapi, Teukie~ aku lapaaaar~"

"Kenapa kau tidak mendatangi Hangeng Hyung saja? Aku yakin kau mau makan nasi goreng buatannya, 'kan?"

Sungmin menjentikkan jarinya, "Kau benar! Aku akan minta dibuatkan nasi goreng! Ikut?"

"Naah! Tidak. Aku akan memanggil Kangin saja ke sini."

"Oke..." Sungmin mengangguk, "Tapi, Teukie..."

"Yap?" Leeteuk memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin.

"Jangan terlalu berisik dan jangan melakukan _itu_ di kasurku, oke?"

Sebagai hasilnya Sungmin mendapat sebuah lemparan bantal di mukanya dari Leeteuk yang mukanya memerah tomat.

**###**

Saat Sungmin sedang berjalan turun dari lantai kamarnya, dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, koreksi, memanggilnya dengan panggilan jelek yang dia tahu dari siapa itu.

"Hei, Kelinci Bau!"

Sungmin memalingkan mukanya dengan kesal ke sumber suara, "Apa?! Dan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Culun!"

"Nama itu cocok denganmu." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tanda tak peduli.

Sungmin hanya bisa cemberut dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kyuhyun berlari mengejarnya dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sungmin, "Apa kau menuju ke rumah Hangeng Hyung?"

"Yep." Sungmin mengangguk, "Kau juga?"

"Begitulah. Siwon bilang Hyung membutuhkan bantuanku lagi."

Mata Sungmin membesar dengan bahagianya, "Benarkah?! Siwon juga ada di sana?!"

Kyuhyun memberikan lirikan apa-kau-gilanya kepada Sungmin dan bertanya, "Iya. Terus kenapa kau harus begitu berisik, ha?"

Sungmin menunduk untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah, "Ti-tidak apa-apa..."

Saat mereka tiba di depan pintu rumah Hangeng, Sungmin langsung menyelonong masuk tanpa mengetuk.

"Kau harus belajar etika, Kelinci Bau." Kyuhyun berkomentar, tetapi Sungmin mengabaikannya.

Saat mereka sudah di dalam, terlihatlah sepasang sepatu hak tinggi tersimpan rapi di rak sepatu. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun untuk meminta jawaban, tetapi Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu.

Dan saat mereka melangkah masuk ke arah dapur, mereka melihat punggu seorang wanita denga rambut panjang membelakangi mereka.

Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dalam kemarahan. Dan sebelum Kyuhyun bertanya siapa wanita itu, Sungmin sudah menghentakan kakinya dengan kasar menuju wanita itu.

"Kau!" Sungmin mendorong bahu wanita itu dengan kasar, "Kau wanita terkutuk! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Mau apa kau, hah?! Mau menghancurkan hidup Hangeng Hyung lagi?! Apa sekali tidak cukup untukmu, hah?!"

"Sungmin! Hey, Sungmin! Tenanglah!" Kyuhyun segera memeluk pinggang Sungmin untuk menahannya menyerang wanita itu lagi.

"Lepaskan aku, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak, "Tidak tahukah kau siapa wanita terkutuk ini?! Dialah orang yang membuat Hangeng Hyung menderita! Dialah orang yang tega meninggalkan Hangeng Hyung dan anaknya sendiri!"

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya karena kaget dan menatap wanita yang mulai menangis itu.

"Sungmin..." Wanita itu memanggil nama Sungmin.

"Jangan berani kau memanggil namaku dengan mulut kotormu itu! Pergi dari sini, Wanita Jalang!"

"Lee Sungmin, tenangkan dirimu." Hangeng mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk sepupu kesayangannya itu.

Mei Lin menangis di pelukan Siwon, terlihat sangat ketakutan akan kemarahan Sungmin sebelumnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini, Hyung?!" Sungmin bertanya dengan rahang terkatup.

"Tenanglah dulu, Sungmin." Hangeng mengelus punggung Sungmin, "Kau membuat Mei Lin ketakutan."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pinggang Sungmin karena sudah merasa aman Sungmin tidak akan menyerang wanita itu lagi. Sungmin duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Fei dan memukul meja dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Fei?!" Sungmin mendesis dengan penuh kemarahan, "Jangan bilang kau berniat mengambil Mei Lin! Kalau itu benar, aku tidak akan ragu untuk menendangmu keluar dari sini!"

Fei mengelap air matanya dan menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku tidak layak mengasuh Mei Lin..."

"Dan itu sangat benar sekali!" Sungmin membalasnya, "Lalu untuk apa kau masih di sini, hah?!"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf kepada Hangeng dan Mei Lin, Sungmin..."

"Minta maaf?!" Sungmin mendengus dengan nada sarkas, "Kau pasti bercanda! Setelah membiarkan Hangeng Hyung membesarkan Mei Lin sendiri dan kembali ke pelukan kekasih terkutukmu itu, setelah sekian lama, kau ke sini hanya untuk minta maaf?! Oh, ya! Permintaan maafmu itu sangan membantu kehidupan Mei Lin!"

Mata Fei sudah basah karena air mata lagi. Tapi, tak terlihat satu pun dari mereka merasa kasihan, kecuali Hangeng.

"Oh, berhentilah menangis!" Sungmin menghardik Fei lagi, "Tangisanmu tidak akan membuat mood-ku membaik! Dan juga tidak akan memnyelesaikan masalah yang sudah kau buat ini!"

"Aku tahu, Sungmin!" Fei terisak, "Aku tahu! Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Mei Lin! Dia itu anakku!"

"Kalau kau mengerti, Fei, dia adalah anak yang sudah kau tinggalkan bertahun-tahun lalu!"

"Aku mengerti!" Fei membalas dengan setengah menjerit. Dia palingkan wajahnya ke arah Mei Lin, "Mei Lin...Mama sangat merindukanmu..."

Mei Lin menangis lebih keras dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Siwon, "Aku tidak punya mama! Aku hanya punya papa dan oppa-oppa!"

"Mei Lin!" Hangeng menegur anaknya, "Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu!"

"Mei Lin benar, Hyung!" Sungmin menanggapi, "Mei Lin tidak pernah mempunyai seorang mama. Dia hanya punya kita."

"Sungmin, mengertilah!" Fei kembali memohon, "Akulah ibunya! Akulah yang melahirkannya, aku yang merasakan sakitnya!"

"Kau melupakan satu hal, Fei!" Sungmin menunjuk wajah Fei, "Kau juga yang meninggalkannya dengan Hangeng Hyung!"

Kyuhyun kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin karena Sungmin sudah berdiri untuk menyerang wanita itu.

"Mei Lin..." Fei kembali menatap anak perempuannya, "Apakah Mama masih punya tempat di hatimu...?"

Mei Lin tidak menjawab. Dia tetap menangis di dada Siwon.

"Aku rasa tidak..." Fei menghela nafasnya sedih, "Ta-tapi, bolehkan aku mengunjunginya lagi?"

"Tidak..." Pernyataan iti datang dari Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya diam, "Aku mengerti aku tidak punya andil apa-apa dalam masalah ini, karena ini antara kau dan Hangeng Hyung. Tapi, aku rasa lebih baik kau tidak mengunjungi baik Hangeng Hyung atau Mei Lin lagi. Aku bukannya menghalangimu atau apa, Fei-ssi, tetapi tidak sadarkah kau hanya menggali lubang yang sudah hampir tertutup dengan cara mengunjungi mereka? Kau meninggalkan mereka, maka sudah menjadi resikomu untuk tetap menjauh dari mereka. Aku mengerti kau ibunya Mei Lin, tapi tidakkah kau melihat bagaimana Mei Lin sekarang setelah kau memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya?"

Semua orang, kecuali Fei, memandang Siwon dengan penuh kekaguman. Dia mengungkapkan yang semua orang ungkapkan dengan kepala dingin dan tenang. Sungmin mendadak merasa malu atas dirinya yang meledak-ledak sebelumnya.

"Maaf, Hyung." Siwon tersenyum kepada Hangeng yang masih memandangnya, "Aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

Fei berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, tersenyum penuh kekalahan, "Mungkin kau benar. Mungkin lebih baik aku meninggalkanmu dengan Mei Lin sekarang, Geng. Aku akan kembali ke suamiku sekarang. Kuserahkan Mei Lin sepenuhnya padamu. Kuharap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Maafkan aku yang telah meninggalkanmu dulu."

"Sudahlah." Hangeng berdiri untuk menyalami tangan Fei, "Itu masa lalu. Biarkan saja berlalu."

"Aku pergi..." Fei berkata seraya menuju pintu keluar.

Seketika setelah Fei pergi, hanya suara isakan Mei Lin saja yang masih terdengar. Semuanya masih terlalu kaget untuk berkata-kata.

"Hyung," Siwon memutuskan untuk mengakhiri keheningan yang mencekam itu setelah suara Mei Lin tidak terdengar lagi, "Mei Lin tertidur. Aku akan membaringkannya di kamarmu, ya?"

Hangeng mengangguk lemah, masih tetap menutupi wajah dengan tangannya.

"Maaf, ya..." Hangeng tertawa lemah saat Siwon sudah kembali bergabun dengan mereka, "Aku sudah memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tidak pantas..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, "Aku sudah tahu sebelumnya."

"Aku juga..." Siwon berkata, mengagetkan semuanya.

"Kau...? Bagaimana bisa?" Hangeng bertanya dengan penuh rasa kaget.

"Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu dengan Sungmin, Hangeng Hyung. Tapi aku juga."

"Siwon..."

"Maaf, Hyung." Siwon menunduk dalam-dalam, "Aku tidak bermaksud."

Hangeng menghela nafasnya dan menawarkan mereka minum, "Tenanglah, Siwon. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membuatkan kalian teh, oke?"

Guru itu pun berdiri dan hampir terjatuh lagi karena limbung. Siwon dengan segera menangkap pinggangnya agar Hangeng tidak terjatuh.

Kyuhyun menyadari ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Siwon kepada Hangeng. Itu adalah tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jangan bergerak." Siwon mendudukkan Hangeng kembali, "Biar aku saja yang membuatnya."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sungmin, takut-takut Sungmin menyadari apa yang beru saja terjadi.

"Hey, Kelinci, kau mau pulang atau tetap tinggal di sini?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Menurutku, aku lebih baik pulang..." Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan lemah.

"Baiklah, aku juga."

"Kalian tidak mau meminum dulu teh?" Siwon menawarkan.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, begitu juga Sungmin.

"Apa kau tidak akan pulang, Siwon?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada teman sekamarnya.

Siwon memandangi Hangeng yang masih terduduk lemas dengan rasa sayang yang sama dengan sebelumnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku akan menemani Hangeng Hyung sebentar. Kau pulanglah duluan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan melemparkan kunci kamar kepada Siwon, "Jangan lupa kunci pintunya saat kau pulang, Siwon."

Kyuhyun mendorong punggung Sungmin dengan lembut sampai mereka keluar dan Kyuhyun pun menutup pintu rumah Hangeng perlahan.

"Hey, Kelinci..." Kyuhyun memanggi Sungmin saat mendengarnya terisak-isak, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk tetapi masih menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Hey, jangan menangis." Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Sungmin, "Ayo, akan kuantar kau pulang."

Sungmin menarik ujung jaket Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba, "Tidak mau...Aku tidak mau pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku tidak mau membuat Leeteuk khawatir..."

Kyuhyun membeli dua kaleng minuman hangat sebelum mendorong Sungmin untuk duduk di taman terdekat.

"Ini," Kyuhyun menyodorkan salah satu dari kaleng hangat tersebut, "Minum ini. Tenangkan dirimu."

Sungmin menggumamkan 'terima kasih'-nya dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Kelinci? Ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya."

Sungmin menggenggam erat kaleng minumannya, "Aku malu, tetapi darahku juga mendidih..."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku berteriak di depan semuanya seperti orang gila padahal Hangeng Hyung, yang jelas-jelas disakiti, masih bisa tenang. Siwon mampu mengutarakan hal yang seharusnya bisa kuutarakan dengan kepala dingin. Kau mampu menahanku untuk menyerang wanita itu. Dan aku? Aku hanya bisa berteriak dan memaki wanita itu tanpa memperdulikan kondisi Mei Lin yang ketakutan." Sungmin mengelap pipinya yang basah, "Bisa-bisanya aku melakukan itu..."

Kyuhyun sedikit lega mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. Itu berarti Sungmin menangis bukan karena ia cemburu kepada Hangeng atas perlakuan Siwon.

"Karena kau kelinci bodoh." Kyuhyun menanggapinya.

"Benar..." Sungmin terisak makin keras, "Kau benar. Aku memang bodoh! Harusnya aku tidak melakukannya!"

"Eh! Sungmin!" Kyuhyun buru-buru merangkul pundak Sungmin yang gemetar, "Maafkan aku! Bukan itu maksudku! Sssh, berhenti menangis, oke? Kumohon..."

Sungmin melihat wajah Kyuhyun dan tertawa di antara isakannya, "Lihat wajahmu, Culun! Kau terlihat tolol!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar deraian tawa kecil Sungmin.

"Apakah sebegitu menyenangkannya membuatku khawatir?" Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut, "Berhentilah menangis!"

Sungmin mengangguk dan berbisik, "Terima kasih, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya meleleh ketika mendengar namanya disebutkan dengan lembut. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka dampaknya begitu besar setelah mendengar Sungmin menyebutkan namanya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Sa-sama-sama, ermm," Kyuhyun bingung harus memanggil Sungmin apa. Kelinci? Bodoh? Dan pada akhirnya ia menyebutkan nama Sungmin, "Sama-sama, Sungmin..."

**###**

Siwon membawakan dua cangkir teh ke atas meja dan Hangeng menyesapnya perlahan.

"Maaf, Hyung. Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa tadi." Siwon bertakta dengan penyesalan yang terdengar jelas.

Hangeng tersenyum lembut, "Bukankah aku sudah berkata tidak apa-apa, Siwon?"

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa yang kulakukan itu salah..."

Hangeng tertawa kecil dan meletakan cangkirnya, "Siwon, kau benar. Semua yang kau katakan itu adalah hal yang ingin kukatakan kepada Fei, hanya saja aku tidak mengatakannya. Jadi aku bersyukur kau menegaskan hal itu. Sekarang berhentilah memminta maaf atau kupukul kau dengan majalah!"

Siwon melihat tepat ke mata Hangeng dan ia merasakan hatinya menghangat. Baginya, senyum dan tawa Hangeng tidak pernah bisa berhenti membuatnya bahagia.

Siwon mengangkat tangannya untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh di wajah Hangeng.

"Hyung, kau tidak pernah pantas untuk mendapatkan perlakuan seperti. Kau adalah orang terbaik dan terlembut yang pernah aku temui. Saat kau patah hati lagi di masa depan, yang kuharap tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi, pastikan itu tidak membuatmu terjatuh dan menangis."

"Siwon..."

Siwon membiarkan senyumnya mengembang dan segera berdiri mengambil tasnya.

"Aku pikir aku sebaiknya pulang sekarang. Sekarang sudah semakin larut." Siwon tertawa kecil, "Sampai bertemu lagi, Hyung."

"Siwon." Hangeng memanggil namanya.

"Ya, Hyung?"

"Terima kasih banyak."

Siwon mengangguk, "Itu bukan apa-apa. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak malam ini, Hyung."

**###**

"Siwon!" Suara Kyuhyun memenuhi kamar berukuran sedang itu, "Bangun, Siwon! Cepat bersiap-siap! Kita harus sekolah!"

Siwon menggerutu dan bangun dari kasurnya. Ia kurang tidur tadi malam karena benaknya dipenuhi oleh bayangan Hangeng. Siwon mengambil seragam dan handuknya, tidak luput untuk menabrak ujung meja karena ia berjalan dengan mata tertutup.

Kyuhyun sudah berangkat duluan saat Siwon selesai mandi. Ia menyiapkan buku-bukunya dan meninggalkan kamar, tidak lupa untuk menguncinya.

"Pagi, Siwon!" Sungmin menyapa Siwon di gerbang sekolah.

"Pagi, Sungmin." Siwon membalasnya dengan sopan, "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?"

"Yaah, aku berbohong kalau aku tidak terganggu dengan kejadian itu, tapi..." Sungmin menghentikan perkataannya dan tersipu sedikit setelah melihat seseorang yang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka dari belakang Siwon.

Siwon membalikan tubuhnya dan melihat Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka. Seketika saja ia penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Yo, Siwon," Kyuhyun memanggil temannya itu, "Maaf aku meninggalkanmu. Aku harus membantu Hangeng Hyung tadi."

"Yeah, santai saja."

"Ehh, aku...pergi duluan ya teman-teman! Sampai nanti!" Sungmin berseru dan buru-buru berlari menjauh.

Siwon menyikut perut Kyuhyun yang masih melihat ke arah Sungmin berlari tadi.

"Aw!" Kyuhyun mengaduh, "Kenapa kau ini, Siwon?!"

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi tadi malam setelah kalian berdua meninggalkan rumah Hangeng Hyung?"

Kyuhyun merasakan pipinya menghangat.

"Ka...kau...?" Siwon menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun tidak percaya, "Kau tersipu?!"

Kyuhyun melempar lengan Siwon dari pundaknya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hey! Tunggu dulu!" Siwon menahan pundak Kyuhyun dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Apa yang terjadi tadi malam? Kau menyatakan cintamu padanya, ya?! Jadi, aku benar saat kubilang kau menyukainya?!"

"Gaaaaah! Mati saja kau, Siwon!" Kyuhyun meninju perut Siwon, tetapi tdak terlalu keras, "Tentu saja aku tidak menyatakan apa-apa kepadanya! Aku bahkan tidak punya persaan apa-apa terhadapnya! Apa yang harus kunyatakan, hah?!"

"Lalu mengapa kau tersipu?!" Siwon bersikeras.

"Karena kau terus menggodaku!" Kyuhyun balas bersikeras, "Hentikan itu!"

"Aah, Kyuhyun!" Siwon mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, "Kenapa ada orang sebodoh kau hidup di dunia ini?!"

"Aish!" Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon seraya meninggalkannya, "Kau akan tetap menggangguku atau menuju kelas?!"

Siwon tertawa dan segera menyusul temannya yang begitu bodoh itu. Tetapi, segera saja langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Hangeng keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju ke perpustakaan. Diam-diam Siwon mengikutinya dari belakang. Hangeng terlalu fokus dengan bukunya sampai-sampai tidak menyadarinya.

Ketika sampai di perpustakaan, Hangeng segera menduduki salah satu kursi kosong di pojok ruangan yang sedikit terisolasi dan tetap membaca bukunya. Siwon mengabadikan pemandangan yang menurutnya indah itu dengan kamera handphone-nya lalu mendekati sang guru bahasa Cina.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Hangeng terlonjak di kursinya dan memegang dadanya, "Astaga, Siwon! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Siwon tertawa kecil dan menempati kursi kosong yang ada di hadapan Hangeng, "Kau tidak mendengar suara langkahku?"

"Kau terlalu berkonsentrasi."

Hangeng hanya tersenyum dan membalikan lembaran pada bukunya lagi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Siwon menuntut, "Merasa lebih baik?"

"Ah, iya." Hangeng mengangguk, "Terima kasih banyak, Siwon. Oh, aku juga belum berterima kasih kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mungkin nanti saat aku bertemu dengan mereka."

"Kau tidak ada kelas, Hyung, maksudku, Pak Han?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku ada kelas bahasa Inggris sekarang." Siwon beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Aku duluan kalau begitu."

"Hmm, Siwon." Hangeng memanggilnya lagi.

Guru bahasa Jepang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat ragu-ragu tentang apa yang akan ia katakan. Siwon menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Hari Minggu ini ulang tahunnya Mei Lin. Aku berniat membawanya ke taman ria. Apakah kau bisa ikut?"

"Aku?" Siwon menunjuk dadanya, "Kau mengajakku?"

"Err, hanya jika kau tidak berkeberatan..."

"Tentu saja tidak!" Siwon tersenyum senang, "Aku pasti akan ikut! Pasti!"

"Baiklah." Hangeng tertawa melihat tingkah laku muridnya itu, "Mei Lin pasti akan sangat senang jika mengetahui kau ikut. Dia sangant menyukaimu. Oh, ya, bila kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tolong ajak mereka juga, ya?"

Siwon mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan guru bahasa China-nya. Otaknya berpikir keras tentang apa yang akan ia kenakan nanti.

**###**

"Mei Lin, Papa pulang."

"Papa!"

Mei Lin segera loncat ke pelukan Hangeng.

"Apakah Mei Lin menjadi anak baik hari ini?" Hangeng bertanya kepada anak perempuan semata wayangnya itu.

"Tentu saja!" Mei Lin mengangguk senang, "Papa, bagaimana dengan rencana hari Minggi ini?"

"Pasti jadi, Mei Lin. Papa bahkan sudah mengajak Siwon Oppa. Dan ia akan menyampaikannya juga kepada Kyuhyun Oppa dan Sungmin Oppa."

Mei Lin berteriak girang, "Yeeeees! Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari Minggu ini!"

"Knp kau sangat senang untuk berada di sekitar Siwon, Mei Lin?" Hangeng menepuk kepala anaknya.

"Aku menyayanginya!"

"Apa?!" Mata Hangeng melebar mendengarnya, "Tidak boleh!"

"Kenapa...?" Mei Lin merengek.

"Kau masih teralu muda untuk hal itu!"

Hening...

Mei Lin pun tertawa mendengar perkataan papanya, "Maksudku aku menyayanginya bukan seperti itu! Aku menyayangin Siwon Oppa seperti aku menyayangi Papa, Sungmin Oppa dan juga Kyuhyun Oppa!"

"Ahh..." Hangeng tertawa kecil, memukul kepalanya sendiri, "Bodohnya Papa~"

"Papa ada-ada saja." Mei Lin tertawa lagi.

**RRRRING!** Tiba-tiba handphone Hangeng berbunyi.

"Halo, Minnie?" Hangeng menyapa penelepon yang ternyata adalah sepupunya itu.

"Hyung! Benarkah kau mengajakku untuk pergi ke taman ria hari Minggu ini?" Sungmin bertanya dengan semangat.

"Yep, bersama Siwon dan Kyuhyun juga."

"Eh?! Jadi, Siwon ikut juga?! Kupikir dia tidak ikut! Dia tidak mengatakan hal itu padaku!"

"Iya, dia ikut, Minnie. Apa kau senang?"

Sungmin berteriak di ujung telepon, "Tentu saja! Tapi, Hyung, kenapa kau mengajak si Culun juga?"

"Culun?" Hangeng bertanya balik, "Kyuhyun maksudmu?"

"Iya! Aish, Hyung! Dia akan menghancurkan kebahagiaan kita nanti!"

Tawa Hangeng meledak mendengar pernyataan Sungmin, "Minnie, kau terlalu kejam! Kau harus tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya laki-laki yang baik. Ya, aku mengajaknya karena dia teman baiknya Siwon."

"Cih! Hanya karena dia teman baik orang yang kusukai makanya aku mau menerimanya. Kalau tidak, aku sudah menendangnya jauh-jauh dari acara ini!"

Setelah berbincang sebentar dan mengakhiri telepon itu, Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Dia benar-benar tidak berpikir bahwa Sungmin membenci Kyuhyun sampai sebegitunya.

**###**

"Selamat pagi, Birthday Girl!" Hangeng mencium pipi Mei Lin yang masih setengah tidur.

Mei Lin langsung membuka matanya lebar dan meloncat turun dari kasur, "Selamat pagi, Papa! Wah! Hari ini aku berumur 5 tahun!"

"Iya, Mei Lin, kau berumur 5 tahun hari ini!" Hangeng menggandeng tangan Mei Lin.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari arah depan rumah. Hangeng membuka pintunya hanya untuk melihat Siwon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hey, Hyung." Siwon menyapanya, "Sepertinya aku datang terlalu pagi..."

"Tentu saja." Hangeng tertawa, "Ini masih jam 8 pagi. Aku bahkan belum mandi. Lagipula, bukankah kita sudah menentukan di mana kita akan bertemu?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum malu.

Hangeng mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Begitu melihat Siwon, Mei Lin langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"Oppa!" Mei Lin berteriak, "Kau di sini!"

"Pagi, Mei Lin." Siwon segera menggendongnya, "Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Terima kasih, Oppa!" Mei Lin tersenyum lebar, "Papa, ayo mandikan aku, cepat-cepat!"

"Ya Tuhan, Mei Lin." Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau terlalu semangat pagi ini. Baiklah, ayo mandi! Siwon, kutinggal sebentar, oke?"

"Baiklah." Siwon menjawab, menduduki sofa yang ada.

Setelah memandikan Mei Lin, Hangeng membilas tubuhnya sendiri. Setelahnya ia keluar hanya dengan selembar handuk di pinggangnya.

"Hyung!" Siwon berseru.

"Apa?"

"Ka-kau..." Siwon melirik handuk yang melingkar di pinggang Hangeng, "Ha-handuk..."

Hangeng ikut melirik handuknya dan bertanya lagi, "Iya, memangnya kenapa? Kita 'kan sama-sama lelaki."

"Ah, tidak." Siwon membalasnya kaku dan segera menyibukkan diri dengan membaca majalah yang tergeletak di atas meja.

**###**

"Bersikaplah normal, Kelinci!"

"Aku melakukannya! Kau juga, Culun!"

"Aku sudah melakukannya, Bodoh!"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang bertengkar seperti biasa di tempat mereka bertemu saat Hangeng, Mei Lin dan Siwon datang. Seperti biasa, Mei Lin digendong Siwon di pundaknya.

"Yah!" Hangeng berseru untuk menghentikan pertengkaran childish yang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lakukan, "Kapan kalian akan berhenti, hah?"

"Salahkan dia!" Keduanya memjawab bersamaan, menunjuk satu sama lain.

Hangeng memijat kepalanya yang pusing sedangkan Siwon hanya tertawa.

"Biarkan saja, Hyung. Nanti juga kau akan terbiasa." Katanya.

"Murid-murid jaman sekarang." Hangeng menggeleng-geleng, "Ayo, cepat sebelum terlalu siang!"

"Ayo!" Mei Lin menunjuk ke arah taman ria.

"Ayo!" Siwon berlari mendahului ketiga orang di belakangnya.

"Hyung." Sungmin menarik tangan Hangeng, "Kenapa kau datang bersama dengan Siwon?"

Hangeng tersenyum jahil, "Jangan cemburu. Dia datang ke rumahku pagi ini."

"Ke rumahmu?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa?"

"Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu!" Hangeng tertawa, "Dia bilang dia kepagian."

"Memangnya kenapa, Kelinci?" Suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi pembicaraan kedua sepupu itu, "Untuk apa kau peduli?"

Sungmin menyeringai kesal, "Bukan urusanmu, Culun!"

"Tentu saja urusanku. Sekedar informasi, bila kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengingatnya Kelinci, kalian membicarakan teman baikku!"

Sungmin membuang mukanya dengan marah, "Membuat mood-ku hancur saja!"

Lalu dia menghentakkan kakinya menuju Siwon dan Mei Lin yang berada jauh di depan mereka.

"Aish, kalian..." Hangeng menghela napasnya, "Tidak bisakah kalian akur untuk sehari saja?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Salahkan Kelinci bau itu, Hyung. Dia memulainya duluan. Oh, ya Hyung, aku juga penasaran kenapa kau bisa datang dengan Siwon."

"'Kan kau sudah mendengarnya tadi." Hangeng memutar matanya, "Siwon bilang dia kepagian, jadi dia datang ke rumahku."

"Hanya itu?"

Hangeng mengangguk, "Dia bilang itu alasannya."

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir dengan menyangga dagunya di tangannya.

"Kenapa, Kyuhyun?" Hangeng mengangkat alisnya, "Apa ada yang salah?"

Kyuhyun memberikan Hangeng seulas senyum penuh arti sebelum meninggalkannya yang kebingungan menuju Siwon.

* * *

_**A/N**: Waduh lama banget ya ga update?_

_Maaf yaaaaaa, soalnya nulisnya rada panjang sekarang. Soalnya sepertinya aku ga akan update untuk dua minggu ke depan karena lebaran hehe. Harap maklum yaaaa~ kuharap ini cukup._

_Terima kasih reader dan reviewer~!_


End file.
